Akatsuki Randomness
by femDeidara
Summary: Crackfic de aventuras de la no-tan-malvada organización Akatsuki.
1. La conquista de la luna

**Akatsuki Randomness**

¡Hola! Antes que nada, este fic es una parodia sin sentido, así que no esperéis que todo sea fiel a la serie. ¡Los reviews son muuuuy apreciados! Ah, los pensamientos de los personajes los pondré en cursiva, y los diálogos de Zetsu negro en negrita. También añadiré cosas del Warcraft, así que no os sorprenda si los personajes hacen magia y esas cosas.

Advertencias: AU, OOC, crack, lenguaje malsonante.

Los personajes de Naruto por desgracia no me pertenecen, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capítulo I: La conquista de la luna**

Estaban nuestros ¿héroes? en la mansión Akatsuki, haciendo una fiesta de celebración del cumplemuertes —oséase, como el cumpleaños pero en la fecha en la que vas a morir— de Orochimaru. Era todo muy divertido, los diez amigos se encontraban sentados en el suelo jugando al parchís.

 **Hidan:** Tío, tu mierda de fiesta. Yo esperaba que aquí hubiera sexo y sacrificios a Jashin-sama, pero esto es más aburrido que mantener una conversación con Kakuzu —colleja por parte de Kakuzu—.

 **Pein:** ¡Pues monta tú una fiesta mejor, mierda de religioso sadomasoquista!

 **Tobi:** ¿Ponemos la radio? —Hace el Radio no Jutsu, y la radio se enciende—.

De la radio comenzó a sonar un ruido brutalmente horrible, tanto como si hubieran hecho un híbrido entre las explosiones de Deidara, los sacrificios de Hidan, las discusiones de Zetsu consigo mismo, y Tobi cantando.

 **Sasori:** ¿Pero tú eres tonto o bailas con la música del telediario? ¡Apaga eso!

 **Itachi:** Creo que acaba de morir de shock.

Tobi estaba tirado en el suelo, con el único ojo que se le veía en blanco y sangrando por los oídos.

 **Pein:** ¡Yo os salvare con mi magia nivel cuatrocientos veinte siete! ¡Desaparición no Jutsu! —La radio, junto al sonido infernal, desapareció—.

 **Todos:** ¡Gracias!

 **Konan:** Y ahora resucita a Tobi.

 **Pein:** ¡Que yo soy malo, no resucito gente! —Konan lo agarra del pelo y empieza a pasearlo por todo el salón— ¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Resurrección no Jutsu!

Entonces apareció una nube de polvo de estrellas que, cuando se desvaneció, hizo que todos se encontrasen rodeados de gente.

 **Sasori:** ¡Subnormales, estamos en medio de un concierto!

De repente, Konan creó una burbuja que los rodeó a todos, haciéndolos inmunes a empujones y todas esas cosas que pasan en los conciertos.

 **Konan:** Ventajas de ser un paladín nivel ochocientos treinta y dos... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tobi?

 **Kisame:** Un momento... En vez de resucitarlo, ¡nos trajiste al pasado, a cuando Deidara era cantante! Y Tobi está agarrado a la pierna de Deidara...

Sasori, cegado por los celos, usó sus alas mecánicas para volar hasta el escenario, donde Deidara se encontraba cantando, con sus bocas extra haciéndole los coros, mientras intentaba librarse de Tobi. Una vez allí, invoca una de sus muchísimas marionetas para encerrar a Tobi dentro de una de ellas, salvando a su querido rubio y llevándolo con los demás.

 **Deidara:** Vámonos de aquí antes de que Tobi se vuelva a pegar a mi pierna como un perro en celo.

 **Hidan:** ¿Pero tú has visto la de gente que hay aquí? ¡Serán maravillosos sacrificios para Jashin-sama!

Deidara pone los ojos en blanco, y acto seguido se pone a fabricar a Chispita, su unicornio de arcilla con alas.

 **Pein:** Un momento, ¿dónde está Kakuzu?

 **Sasori:** Qué más dará, estará intentando robar el dinero a la gente despistada.

 **Itachi:** ¿Y a dónde pensáis ir, a la luna?

 **Kisame:** ¡Parece divertido!

 **Deidara:** Vámonos pues, ¡Chispita! —grita después de que todos se subieran al unicornio— ¡A la luna!

 **Itachi:** _Esta gente no entiende el sarcasmo..._ —facepalm—.

Empezaron a volar en el unicornio y, poco antes de traspasar la atmósfera terrestre, el móvil de Sasori sonó.

 **Sasori:** ¡Papá! ¿Eres tú?

 **Kakuzu:** Tus padres están muertos, ¿dónde estáis?

 **Sasori:** Me cago en tus muertos, vamos hacia la luna.

 **Kakuzu:** ¡Pues venid a por mí!

 **Sasori:** Utiliza el Teletransporte no Jutsu, no me jodas.

Se escuchó un "¡plof!", y Kakuzu apareció colgado del cuerno de Chispita por el cuello de su capa de Akatsuki.

 **Itachi:** Tu mierda de jutsu.

 **Tobi:** ¡Tobi quiere ser el primer hombre en pisar la luna! —dijo, saliendo de dentro de la marioneta—.

 **Deidara:** Líder, ya sabes, ¡a retroceder en el tiempo... otra vez, hm!

 **Pein:** Voy a empezar a cobrar, eh. ¡1969 no Jutsu! Y yastá.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la luna; Chispita aterrizó en un cráter, y los diez comenzaron a explorar, siendo Tobi el primero en pisar la superficie lunar.

 **Hidan:** ¡Aaaaahh, un astronauta! ¡Sacrificio!

Hidan comenzó a correr bifuriosamente hacia el astronauta en cuestión, tomó la bandera de Estados Unidos que éste llevaba, y con ella comenzó a apuñalarse a sí mismo como si de un muñeco de vudú se tratara.

 **Zetsu:** ¡Te acabas de cargar a Neil Armstrong! **¿Me lo puedo comer?**

 **Hidan:** Todo por mi dios Jashin.

De repente, nuestros protagonistas oyeron una extraña y aguda voz lejana...

 **Alien1:** ¡Ha matado humano! —una horda de aliens apareció desde un cráter—.

 **Alien2:** Un momento... ¡ellos humanos también!

 **Alien3:** ¿Matar humanos?

 **Alien4:** ¡O humanos matar nosotros!

 **Alien5:** Pero humanos sólo matar humano otro. —Alien154 le da una colleja— No importar, ¡matar humanos!

 **Pein:** Deidara, te los dejo a ti.

 **Deidara:** Les daré una paliza a esos mocos verdes de la forma que mejor sé...

 **Pein:** Venga, prepárate. ¡Shinra Tensei! —Pein da una palmada que casi crea una onda expansiva, y Deidara sale despedido hacia los aliens—.

 **Deidara:** ¡El arte es una explosión!

Las figuritas de arcilla explosiva colisionan contra los aliens, de los cuales 3478 salen disparados y se desintegran, y Tobi se cae de espaldas por la fuerza de la explosión.

 **Tobi:** ¡Tobi se ha hecho daño en el trasero! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —comienza a llorar—.

 **Pein:** Lo veis, estábamos mejor jugando al parchís. Ya hemos conquistado la luna, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

De repente, a lo lejos ven un objeto maullador no indentificado.

 **Sasori:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Deidara:** ¿Es un pájaro?

 **Kisame:** ¿Es un pez?

 **Kakuzu:** ¿Es dinero?

 **Zetsu: ¿Me lo puedo comer?** Te acabas de comer a Neil Armstrong, no nos hagas engordar.

 **Itachi:** ¡Es el Nein Cat, panda de inútiles!

Dicho esto, el Nein Cat chocó contra ellos y los devolvió al año 20~, planeta Tierra, guarida de Akatsuki.

 **Konan:** ¿Fue todo esto una alucinación causada por la mierda de la radio, o qué?

Antes de que nada pudiera decir nada, una mujer rubia con gran pechonalidad rompió la puerta de la mansión de un puñetazo.

 **Tsunade:** ¡Vosotros! ¡Zetsu y Tobi, quedáis detenidos por tráfico de drogas!

* * *

 ** _femDeidara._**


	2. El hermano perdido

**Capítulo II: El hermano perdido**

 **Tsunade:** ¡Vosotros! ¡Zetsu y Tobi, quedáis detenidos por tráfico de drogas!

 **Tobi:** ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —llora— ¡Tobi sólo ayudó a Zetsu-san a repartir sus plantitas divertidas!

La mujer policía dio tetazos en las cabezas de todos para dejarlos inconscientes, y se llevó a los dos delincuentes a la cárcel.

 **Policía1:** ¡Hora de ducharse, todos a las duchas!

 **Tobi:** ¡Noooo! —gritó agarrándose a los barrotes de la celda— ¡Tobi no quiere ser sodomizado! ¡Zetsu, ayude a Tobi!

Zetsu desapareció a través del suelo, volviendo así a la mansión Akatsuki y dejando al pobre buen chico solo.

 **Zetsu:** ¡Líder, Tobi todavía está en la cárcel y tenemos que salvarlo, invócalo! **Te dije que no era buena idea usar a alguien tan subnormal para ayudarnos a vender la María.** Pero era nuestra única opción...

 **Pein:** ¡Silencio! ¡Invocación no Jut...!

 **Tobi:** ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —entra en la casa todo apurado y con espuma tapando lo necesario—.

 **Deidara:** ¡Tápate, hm! ¿Te escapaste de las duchas, o qué?

Konan le trae una manta para cubrirlo con ella, y Tobi se sienta traumatizado en uno de los sofás.

 **Tobi:** Estaba un chico emo en las duchas, y no paraba de mirar a Tobi, y ponía cara de vicio, y se acercó a Tobi, y tiró mi jabón al suelo, y Tobi salió corriendo.

 **Hidan:** ¿Y si lo sacrificamos?

 **Kisame:** ¿Y si llevamos a Tobi al psicólogo?

 **Pein:** ¡Psicólogo no Jutsu! —se convierte en psicólogo, con su bata blanca y gafas y esas cosas— Bueno, vamos a analizar al cara naranja, a ver si sacamos el nombre del homoemo que quiso violarlo. —se sienta al lado de Tobi, sacando de la nada unos papeles con manchas de tinta— ¿Qué ves aquí?

 **Tobi:** Veo... ¡a Deidara-senpai!

 **Pein:** La madre que te parió, ¿no ves que es una mancha negra?

 **Tobi:** Vale, vale, perdón. Enséñele otra a Tobi, que es un buen chico y esta vez va en serio. —Pein le enseña otro papel— Veo... ¡una mancha negra!

 **Pein:** ¡No! ¡No ves que es Deidara! Este es más tonto de lo que pensaba, me rindo.

 **Tobi:** ¡Otra, otra! —Pein hace aparecer otro papel— Y eso es... ¡una mancha negra con forma de Deidara-senpai! —Pein le pega con los papeles en la cabeza—.

 **Pein:** ¡Que no! ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Me rindo!

 **Tobi:** ¡Aaaahhh, el emo violador!

 **Itachi:** ¿Sasuke? —se desmaya—.

Tras reanimar a Itachi, Pein decide hacer de psicólogo con él para ver a qué se debió ese shock.

 **Itachi:** Y claro, yo es que tuve una infancia muy difícil... mi madre me comía los deberes y mi perro me regañaba... y los niños me marginaban porque prefería Digimon a Pokémon... mi abuela amasaba las albóndigas con el sobaco, y yo lo sabía... —se seca las lágrimas— Entonces mi madre se fugó con el perro, mi hermano Sauske y mi padre huyeron a hacer cosas nazis... y me quedé todo solito siendo criado por un vagabundo con bigotes de gato...

 **Pein:** Oséase, que tu hermano Sauske, que bien dicho sería Sasuke, era un homoemo que fue abandonado por su madre cuando era pequeño...

 **Itachi:** ¡Sí! —llorando— ¡Lo echo tanto de menos!

 **Pein:** Lo que significa que... ¡tu hermano en realidad es Sasuke Uchiha, quien quiso violar a Tobi!

 **Itachi:** Naaah, yo no me apellido Uchiha. Un momento... ¡Suska era el nombre de mi perro! —vuelve a echarse a llorar— Un momento... ¡mi hermano está en la cárcel! Un momento... ¡mi hermano ha intentado violar al subnormal de Tobi! Y eso significa que el zorro rubio ese no lo satisface. Un momento... ¡el zorro rubio ese es el vagabundo con bigotes de gato! Oséase, que el zorro rubio ese vagabundo con bigotes de gato sólo me quería porque soy el hermano mayor de Sasukito. ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido!

 **Kisame:** No te preocupes, yo te apoyaré siempre, hermano —le da un abrazo—.

 **Itachi:** ¿Tú también eres mi hermano?

 **Kisame:** ¡No, tío, era una forma de hablar!

 **Itachi:** ¡Te quiero, tío! —llorando, lo abraza—.

 **Pein:** Ejem, son trescientos cincuenta simoleones.

 **Itachi:** ¿Qué?

 **Pein:** Nada...

 **Sasori:** ¿Pero cómo gritáis tanto? —sale de la puerta que no lleva a ningún lado junto con Deidara—.

 **Itachi:** ¡Es que acabo de descubrir que Sasuke Uchiha en realidad es mi hermano Sasukito! —abraza a Kisame— ¡Y he encontrado a mi hermano perdido! —Kisame hace un facepalm—.

 **Todos:** WTF...

 **Konan:** Bueeeeno, vamos a poner la tele o algo...

Al encender la tele, se empezó a emitir los Teletubbies, programa que dejó a todos embelesados y sin poder reaccionar ni apartar la mirada. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Orochimaru irrumpió en la morada de los Akatsuki, y se echó al cuello de Sasori.

* * *

 ** _femDeidara._**


	3. Los pastelitos mágicos

**Capítulo III: Los pastelitos mágicos**

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Orochimaru irrumpió en la morada de los Akatsuki, y se echó al cuello de Sasori.

 **Sasori:** ¡Pero qué hace el pederasta este, déjame en paz! —los demás seguían empanados—.

 **Orochimaru:** ¡Nunca! —le muerde, él se queda desangrándose en el suelo y, como su cuerpo aparenta ser el de un adolescente, Orochimaru se dispone a poseerlo—.

 **Zetsu:** ¿No os huele a... comida? —Zetsu miró hacia atrás y se encontró a Orochimaru intentando meterse dentro de Sasori, no diremos por qué agujero, para así poseerlo—. ¡Comida, se puede saber qué haces!

 **Orochimaru:** N... nada... —dijo saliendo de dentro de Sasori— Venía a por cuatro de esos famosos pastelitos de LSD que haces, Zetsu.

 **Zetsu:** Oh, perfecto, ahora vengo. **¿Nos lo comemos o qué?** Después de que nos pague los pasteles, o Kakuzu se pillará un cabreo supersónico...

Zetsu se dirigió a la cocina mientras seguía discutiendo consigo mismo, y rápidamente cogiendo cuatro pastelitos de entre los muchos que se encontraban en el horno recién hechos.

 **Zetsu:** Aquí tiene, Pederasta-san, son cuatrocientos simoleones.

 **Kisame:** ¿Otra vez hablando solo, Zetsu? —se volteó para mirarlo—.

 **Orochimaru:** ¡Aaaaaaahhhh, un tiburón! —sale de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo—.

 **Kakuzu:** Un momento... ¿se ha ido sin pagar?

 **Zetsu:** Eso parece, **y yo me he quedado sin merienda.**

 **Konan:** ¡No pasa nada, he hecho pasteles! —va a la cocina y vuelve con una bandeja lleeeena de pastelitos— Aquí tenéis, pero no comáis mucho que luego os duele la barriga.

 **Itachi:** ¿Soy el único que piensa que Konan es como la mamá de los Akatsuki?

 **Pein:** ¡Es una MILF! —sangra por la nariz, y Konan le da un puñetazo en la cabeza que lo manda volando contra la pared—

 **Sasori:** ¿Mmm, Konan ha hecho pasteles? —revive gracias al maravilloso olor de los pasteles—

 **Deidara:** ¡Toma uno, Danna! ¡Huelen que da gusto!

 **Tobi:** ¡Son de Tobi!

Tobi, veloz como el rayo, coge los pasteles de todos y se va con ellos a otra dimensión mientras se ríe maléficamente.

 **Hidan:** ¡Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos! ¡Tobi no es un buen chico, maldito bastardo, devuelve esos pasteles!

 **Kakuzu:** Deja de gritar y pensemos en el modo de atrapar a Orochimaru y que pague lo que nos debe.

 **Pein:** Ese sucio melenudo... —se levanta del suelo con un pedazo chichón en la cabeza— Lo expulsamos de Akatsuki porque dejaba la tapa del váter levantada, y ahora nos debe cuatrocientos simoleones.

 **Kisame:** Pues habrá que vengarse, una organización mala malvada malosa malísima como Akatsuki no puede dejar que un melenudo pederasta se ría de ella. ¡Contad con mi espada que también es mi waifu!

 **Deidara:** ¡Y con mis explosiones del ISIS!

 **Sasori:** ¡Y con mis Barbies!

 **Konan:** ¡Y con mi papel de fumar!

 **Pein:** ¡Y con mis piercings y complejo de dios!

 **Kakuzu:** ¡Y con mis hilos pero no con mi dinero!

 **Hidan:** ¡Y con mis sacrificios!

 **Zetsu:** ¡Y con mis drogas!

 **Itachi:** ¡Y con mi sharingan!

 **Pein:** Realmente el único que va a ser un poco útil es Itachi, porque todos sabemos lo que quiere Orochimaru...

 **Deidara:** ¿Un abrazo?

 **Pein:** ¡No, idiota! ¡Un Uchiha! ¡O no ves que como Itachi lo rechazó, ahora anda detrás de su hermano pequeño!

 **Itachi:** ¡Mi Sasukito! —llora—.

 **Pein:** Lo cual significa que tenemos que usar a Itachi como señuelo, y entonces...

 **Tobi:** ¡Deidara-senpai! —Tobi vuelve a aparecer en esta dimensión, llorando y agarrándose a la pierna del rubio— ¡Duerma con Tobi, Tobi tiene miedo!

 **Deidara:** ¡Suéltame! ¿Y se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la barriga de haber comido tantos pasteles?

 **Tobi:** ¡Una morsa malvada apareció de un arcoiris y dijo a Tobi que le rompería su peluche de Deidara-senpai por haber robado los pasteles, y no haber dejado ninguno para ella y...!

 **Sasori:** ¿Cómo has dicho, peluche de Deidara? —sus ojos arden de ira ante los celos—.

 **Tobi:** ¡Tobi no ha dicho a Pinocho que hable! ¡Y entonces apareció una oveja tripolar que decía ser un microondas nativo, y diez coches la atropellaron pero ella los paró con una pezuña, y...!

 **Zetsu:** Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. **La buena es que Orochimaru se llevó cuatro pasteles normales sin nada de valor económico** —Kakuzu llora de felicidad y Konan le da un puñetazo a Zetsu por menospreciar sus pastelitos—, **y la mala es que Tobi está hasta arriba** **de LSD.**

 **Kisame:** ...Tobi acaba de desaparecer.

 **Pein:** Pues un problema menos, ¡vamos a la caza de Orochimaru!

 **Tobi:** ¡Zetsu-senpai! —vuelve, con una corona de pétalos de flor alrededor de su máscara— ¡Tobi es una linda flor, quiéralo!

 **Konan:** Tú nos metiste en esto así que ahora te toca lidiar con él —dice, aún enfadada por lo que dijo de sus pasteles—. Llévatelo a dormir. Y como te lo comas... —un brillo maligno aparece en sus ojos— Quemaré todas tus plantas.

 **Zetsu:** **Me hacen esto porque soy negro, asco de organización racista.** Venga Zetsu negro, no enfades más a la jefa...

Zetsu coge de la mano a Tobi, y lo lleva a rastras hacia su habitación.

 **Tobi:** ¿Zetsu-san no duerme? —pregunta ya desde la cama—.

 **Zetsu:** Yo hago la fotosíntesis.

 **Tobi:** ¿Que le hace fotos a quién?

 **Zetsu:** Maldita la hora en la que me hice traficante de drogas...

* * *

 ** _femDeidara._**


End file.
